The Touch that Tells the Past
by Akima 09
Summary: What if Bella was not the same and has lived a different life than we know. What do you think would have happened if Bella was already in Forks before the Cullen family arrived. Do you think that might change something if you think not? Then Read to find out. Girl/Girl pairing. Complete summary Inside. Rated T for now but rating will go up soon.
1. Chapter 0 Prologe

_The Touch that Tells the Past..._

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or win something by writing this is strictly for fun.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance and more. Rated: M

Summary: What if Bella was not the same and has lived a slightly different life than we know. What do you think would have happened if Bella was already in Forks before the Cullen family arrived. Do you think that might change something if you think not? Then throw in that not only she has the power to control her mental and physical shields, but also has another power that developed over time and can use both regardless of that she is a human. Although this second power from the very beginning is very difficult to use and even more difficult to control. A power that with only a small physical contact with another can be used to know your darkest secrets. A power so great that eventually comes to think that is more a curse than it is a blessing. Until she meets the Cullen family. The Cullen family who arrive at Fork in the middle of junior high. The family that stay in a secluded two-story house on the outskirts of the town of Fork as their home to prevent humans from discovering their secret without knowing it will soon be discovered by a human.

Warning for future Violence, Rape, Angst, Femslash and Mature content!

**_Special thanks to author Princess Alexandria for her story Tossing Stones and it sequel Tossing Stones 2 - In the Sea for giving the idea for this story. So I would appreciate if you guys check it out. Without further due hear enjoy the story._**

Chapter 0: Prologue

Step without wanting or without realizing it and I end up falling in love. Problem I'm in love with another girl. More problems she is a vampire and her entire family. But to make matters worse she is already married and with her own "foster sibling". Although she did not know that I know. But she needs my help but she did not know that I could help her. The truth is that I did not know at the time until much later. For this love I cannot believe I've taken so many risks. I have lived all my life with very little love and I do not have many friends so no one knows what kind of curse I carry.

I wanted to get away after all I only know her for a few months but it was too late I could not get away even if it killed me. I already knew that I could not live without her or being part of her family. A family that had become mine. I could not go very far than the love of my life and if I have to live like just a friend or sister for her then I will. I'll be in her live until the day she does not want me in her live anymore. I thought that if I worked hard I would not make any mistakes but I was wrong I did one mistake. The mistake was to think that I will never make any. To never make a mistake is too much to ask.

I know it should not make decisions because otherwise she would know the truth accidentally and later her entire family. Also just after much effort it took to let her know about her past without having her question me. I did not have to do it but to this day, I still cannot forget the sadness and pain that I could see reflected in her face. That happened every time she thought about her past. The past she could not remember and yet the one that I can see but never had said. Fearing it because I knew that she would have questions that I would have to respond and I did not want too. I knew that she would understand more than anyone but I was afraid of her leaving me thinking that would help me without knowing that it would destroy me.

She gave me back my happiness and make me feel and experience things I never thought to feel. I had decided that if this mistake could save her life then I'm willing to do anything . "For her, for my family." Having this curse and to know that It never served anything and only brings suffering until this moment. The moment that it could have brought my death or the beginning of my happiness. I imagine that you all must have many questions and I have all the answers but to know we must go back. Back to the beginning:

Author's Note: In a few minutes the first chapter will be published This chapter is going to be divided in two. This part is going to be short but the second part is going to be longer. The story will be updated weekly if nothing bad happens. I have no Beta so any or all mistakes are mine. If any are in the story it will be appreciated that they are mentioned. This is my first story I have write to make it to the internet and that is fan fiction. I've wrote many original stories before but only for fun and are not for the internet. I have long history of fan fiction reading of different types and styles. So I'm trying to write this story to create another version of what Twilight could have been. For the pairing you will have to read to find out. I accept any review with tips and complaints. Maybe some will not like my story but my motive is to reach the end of this story. For those who remain to read my story hope you like it..


	2. Chapter 1:How my life began to be hell

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or win something by writing this is strictly for fun.

Chapter 1: _How my life began to be hell Part 1..._

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, although I prefer Bella. My father name is Charlie Swan and I used to live with him father in Forks, Washington until I was 6 years old. Don't remember much of does days but I can happily tells you. That I wish I could go back in time to live with my family together again and again, but that is never going to happen. Then together with my mother Renee we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Some summer I got to live with my father and I love it, although I do not really like the wet weather. Without forgetting to mentioned my friend Jacob.

Everything was great till my ten birthday, I have started to realize that I could see visions that should not know or have never ever experienced. If I wanted to know something the only think I have to do was to touch someone. Although not always I could see what I wanted to see. It was much later when I noticed that only I could see visions of the past experiences of the people I was touching. It was at eleven that by then every person was afraid of me, including my mother. People did not like to have their deepest and darkest secret revealed.

So I try to control it and for the most part I got it or at list that is what I thought. When I was twelve is when it happen I discover that I was seriously wrong. My mother started dating some guy named Donquixote Doflamingo. My mother thought that he was ok and it Could not be more far from the truth. He was without a doubt The most evil, twisted man Could you find. That is what people say but the truth is that he was all the above and more. Except for one tiny problem he was not human at all. He was a vampire and a bad one. When I told her, she called me crazy. I know that he was going to kill my mother so I make a plan to kill him. Me, a human kill a vampire, know impossible but if wanted my mother and I to live there was no choose. I started to find Opportunities to touch him so I could see who he was and let me tell you, even if it was for a good reason. It was and still is **The Most Stupid** decision I have ever done. Using my visions I have to watch all the horrible things and people he have killed before little by little.. But at list I found what I was looking for his weakness.

Then I found out that he was going to kill my mother after he could bring her too his laboratory. So he can impregnate her so that he can do some text on the baby about half vampire and half humans after she dies. To see if he can control them or use them to fight some guys in Italia. The only thing I have do now is to make a plan and hope that it works. Because if doesn't work my mother will die. I would follow minutes later if I'm lucky. I only wish to stop that monster and I will do it even if i have to die in the process.

Another author's Note: What do you think will happen?, Will Bella survive this vampire?, If she survives how will it change her? What is going to happen next? Want to find out the stay tune for the next chapter in The Touch that Tells the Past... Hope you guys like it and sorry again for the delay. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 1-5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or win something by writing this is strictly for fun.

Chapter 1: _How my life began to be hell Part 2_

In a roof of a building we can see a figure of a girl watching the building from across the street with binoculars. The same building is a laboratory named "Joker Lab" by the Flamingo Corporation and that by chance is owned by a "man" named Donquixote Doflamingo, said "man" is in true a backstabbing-murderer-lunatic-vampire and "boyfriend of my mother" (Renée Higginbotham formerly Swan). Suddenly the girl leans to the side to see better through the binoculars and says Damn it!, Ok, Bella calm down it is not that bad but F***, HOW CAN I STOP HIM NOW ! in a low angry whisper across her breath.

Well excuse me but I just got some alarming information on that laboratory and It's confirmed. That Joker Lab is his home base and he is a damn Captain of a pirate crew from the 1680. Yes, you're not hearing things I said a damn Captain of a pirate crew. Can I believe it, don't want to but have too, I have just freaking saw them and let me tell you they are a lot. You want to know how many alright they are about one hundred and twenty one, all of them are vampires. Excluding employees of the corporation who are all human. If that is not bad enough from does one hundred and twenty one, there are eleven of them that are his elite force and each of them have a ten person team. So you tell me the question remains the same. What the hell am I to do?, How can I kill him? or I make him go away?. sighs loudly and then relaxes herself. I better go before they discover me.

I'm in a taxi on the way to my home. The cab pulls up in front of my house but before the talk I give forty dollars cash for the inconvenience and I say keep the change. After all I had discovered I was tired. The only thing I wanted was to take a bad and sleep. Quickly I leave the cab to be facing the gate of my house. The house is big, there are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. After I open the gate is when I realize that something is wrong, very wrong. Mom is supposed to be at home she's always at this time is listening on the television Yoga channel to do her daily routine and yet I cannot hear anything from inside the house. It's only a quarter past six in the afternoon and the program ends at seven.

I approach the door and find that it's open. I decided to open the door slowly to avoid making so much noise and alert if someone is inside. Opening the door I walk into the house. Check all the house but nobody there. Just as I'm starting to worry something catches my attention out of the corner of my eye. As I approach I realize that is an envelope with my full name written on it. I open it and start reading and then shake uncontrollably, unable to believe what I'm reading. The note dropped to the floor and I start to run out of the house. I'm running down the road walking away from my house looking everywhere seeking but cannot find what I seek. Until in my search I do not look where I'm falling to the floor and end up hurting your knees. Echoing the words of the note in my mind over and over again without rest.

**_My dear Isabella to this point I guess you have to ask where is your mother. Well, it's what you are indeed thinking, I've taken her with me for a while. You did not think that I do not know what you are trying to do. For you to be able to kill me, you would need an army. Not to worry you will be lonely not for long I will find you soon after all the best is always left to the end._**

**_With love Donquixote Doflamingo._**

**What am I going to do? What can I do? arrrrrrrrg **she screams crying trying to realize her anger, worry, frustration to the sky.

Bella stays there in the ground until there are no more tear to shed. After sometime passes Bella gets up from the floor. No I won't give up if I give up is all over. She then starts to run in the direction to the Joker Lab. Until she start to notice a man standing in her path to the alley. He has a straw hat wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounds and the most noticeable is a large X-shaped scar on his chest.

Appearing that he has a surprisingly well-built physique but the thing that makes him most scary is his violet eyes looking at me with so much hunger in them. Only seeing those eyes makes me shiver incessantly. He started to walk toward me in human pace and I screamed at my body to move but it would not respond. No, no, noooo it can't end this way please move please a said in my mind over and over again closing my eyes. When I open them he was already in front of me. Then it pinned me by the arms to the wall in an alley. That is when I got hit with a vision. It started with...

To be continued in chapter 2: _The Broken Captain..._

Author's Note: Well sorry I have not update in a while is that my computer crashed and I'm using my mother when she is not using it. In addition to work that does not leave much time write. I hope you all liked the chapter. What do you think will happen to Bella, will she be killed by this stranger? What is the big deal with the violet eyes? and what is going to see Bella in her vision? Well stay tuned on the next chapter In The Touch That Tell The Past ...


	4. Chapter 2: The Broken Captain

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or win something by writing this is strictly for fun.

**Special thanks to all that follow or read this story.**

**Previously on The Touch That Tells The Past:**

_Bella notice a man standing in her path to the alley. He has a straw hat wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounds and the most noticeable is a large X-shaped scar on his chest. Appearing that he has a surprisingly well-built physique but the thing that makes him most scary is his violet eyes looking at me with so much hunger in them. Only seeing those eyes makes me shiver incessantly. He started to walk toward me in human pace and I screamed at my body to move but it would not respond. **No, no, noooo it can't end this way please move please** a said in my mind over and over again closing my eyes. When I open them he was already in front of me. Then it pinned me by the arms to the wall in an alley. That is when I got hit with a vision. **It started with...**_

**And now on with the story:**

**********************************Start Of Vision*************************************

**_...pictures moving like someone did a fast forward on a movie_**_. Until it stop on a image of a man in the ground with bandages all over his body. When I look more closely a discover that is the same man that I encounter in the alley. Then he awakens and goes on a rampage blindly will asking where a man named Ace is. While still destroying the rocks and the trees in the forest, he stops for a moment as someone walk toward him and calls him Jinbei. Jinbei has an appearance of a big blue whale shark with a face that is associated with several Japanese devils as Oni. His eyebrows and sideburns yellow are clearly the way of those who are in those demons, along with a bulbous nose and an angular lower lip up a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from the left side and comes on his left eye. Also has two teeth and lower teeth associated Oni conical and the rest of the teeth of the upper and lower rows are almost, but much smaller as well. It also has a severe bite, leaving space for its huge fangs._

_He has long two-tone black hair, with two white stripes along from the roots on the forehead and behind his back in a bun, and tufts of hair on the chin with a light green hue, his hair not. Instead his short black hair fluid path halfway toward a concentrated light color on the back of his head. His hands and feet are kind of like webbed limbs and are somewhat small compared to its huge circumference. He has gills that amongst the shoulders and the neck. Under his pale red coat appears to be wearing a traditional Japanese dress orange all covered with square patterns in black and white with layers of black and white, alternating each other and ending with a black square in the center of each and every one of them. Also relates this suit with a purple scarf as a belt around his waist. For footwear, it seems out simple sandals on his webbed feet, probably with straps especially designed to allow its webbed feet to glide through. It can be seen a tattoo of a sun in the center of his chest._

_Jinbe calls Luffy then tries to explain to him that the war is over and that a man named Ace is dead. Luffy states he has realized that it wasn't a dream by pinching his cheek very hard and starts to finally cry and mourn over his loss. After that, Luffy has a little verbal and physical struggle against Jinbe who told him not to regret his brother's death, and that he has not lost everything yet. Luffy then remembers that he still has something priceless: his crew, and then declares that he wants to go to Sabaody Archipelago to meet his crewmates again._

_Soon after that he meets a man named Silvers Rayleigh. Two of the most notable features of Rayleigh is wearing round glasses and his beard has a unique style in his jaw, something like battlements. It also has a vertical scar over his right eye for a long time. Also he grew a beard making it look like an old sage. Silver start to talk to him with some people joining the conversation but I can`t make out any features or can listen to what they are saying. Then the vision goes black and I start to see pictures in fast forward again. The difference is that this time I can distinguish Luffy fighting together with Silver and Jinbei against men dressed in white. _

_In that moment the pictures stop in Luffy resting in a ship so he can recover from his injuries. Some woman are all at his bedside, watching him under a woman named Hancock orders while playing with his skin that`s unbelievable able to stretch . Luffy then says that he hopes that his message reached his crewmates. Rayleigh then assured him that it would, since it was highly unlike him. Jinbe eventually left the ship while riding a whale shark after Luffy and Jinbe gave their thanks to each other and Jinbe tells him that he will continue to aid him later on in the future and that he looks forward to meeting him and his crew in 2 years from now._

_Luffy eventually arrives on a deserted island where he will train with Rayleigh alone. Rayleigh explains the three forms of something called Haki or something while demonstrating them on a rampaging elephant. The demonstration excites Luffy and makes him eager to learn them. Luffy then puts his hat on a stone with a card while saying that he will take a vacation from being a pirate for some time._

_It start to happen again and this time faster, but in more slow motion. I could distinguish Luffy training with Rayleigh in the different types of Haki they are. It continue to see this until it stops in the end of another training session. Rayleigh and Luffy were going to make a camp to sleep, because they were too tired to eat. Rayleigh orders Luffy to rest meanwhile he look for wood._ _Luffy fall asleep the instant he touches the ground. After some time he wakes up hearing explosion in the distance._

_He start running towards the ocean where the sounds of fighting are heard. He start running like a man men when he hear the cries of Rayleigh until he arrived at the clearing close to a cliff where the sound are coming from. It`s to encounter the most gruesome scene of his life. Rayleigh is on the floor with a man breaking his body broken beyond recognition. The man stays standing in the middle of it all,_ _with a black cape preventing from seeing the man's identity. Meanwhile he's entire body is covered in blood. W_ill_ the only aspects to see are his smile with the greatest smug and sadistic smile in history and his sparkling blood red eyes._

_Luffy stops in shock and is unable to believe what he is watching. After a minute passes he snap out of his shock and tries to kill him with his Gum-Gum-Pistol or some technique like that but fails. Is opponent moves faster than him and holds him by the neck, before he can do something else. Then he laughs and put his lips to his ear says in a whisper **too bad you could not make in time to save your friend but don't worry you will follow him shortly.** Then bites him in the neck and drink some of his blood. The he stops after a few minutes and says louder this time **well say hello to the fishes for me would you** and throws him toward the end of a cliff. Luffy tries to stop his fall but his vision his going dark and he can't even move. Will falling from the cliff his only thought his **It cannot end this way** then his vision goes black completely and he crashes to the ocean._

_***********************************End Of Vision************************************_

I open my eyes quickly to see that it has only last a few seconds from the moment that my vision started to end of it. The man from my vision named Luffy is still holding me and now is about to suck my blood till I'm dry. Then I scream **Nooo Luffy please don't it**. He stops then looks at me with confused but still hungry eyes, and ask me** how do you my name. Well it does not matter you're going to die anyway.**

**Don't kill me please **says bella**.**

**The only way for me not to kill you is if you know the name and location of the vampire I'm looking for. You dont know do you, so stop fighting **says Luffy**.**

**Wait I do know!, you're looking for the man that kill Rayleigh and made you I vampire right. The one with the black cape and the blood red eyes **says Bella.

He looks at me in shock for a moment then he lets go of my arms and grabs me by the neck.

**How do you know that?, Who are you?** meanwhile he starts to put more pressure to my neck. I started to try and get is hands from my neck so I can breathe without success. Until he realizes the pressure to my neck a little bit so I can speak.

**I can see people's past through touch and I so some of yours. That vampire from your past seemed familiar but could not remember from where. Until I remembered that I had visions of the psychopath-vampire-boyfriend of my mother. The difference is the perspective of my vision. In his I could feel his satisfaction at causing you so much pain and suffering for killing your friend. In yours I feel your suffering and agony over the death of your friend, and then your wrath thus its murderer.**

**Then tell me his name. Nowwww! **practically yells at me.

**Ok, ok his name is Donquixote Doflamingo. He has to be in his laboratory that is a few blocks from here named Joker Labs. I was going there now he has my mother. I have to save her even if it kill me.**

**I hope you're not lying for your own good **says the lets me go.

I fall to the floor before he leaves I ask him to help save my mother. But he looks at me and tells me it's not his problem. Then he leaves the alley and me alone on the ground. I stay on the floor a few minutes until I stand up with my legs shaking uncontrollably. I lean to the wall and decide to walk leaning with my hands to the wall until a reached the laboratory if necessary. I will be there to save my mother no matter what ever cost it takes.

**_To be Continue in Chapter 3:(?)..._**

Another author's Note: Sorry for the delay but my father was operated and I have other many things happened in my live so I couldn't upload the chapter. If that is not bad enough today Friday the power goes almost all evening and I couldn't upload any chapter again. The after the power comes back my mother have to use the computer again for some time. So again sorry for the long waiting of this chapter but no worry I made it my longest so far. I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you discuss your opinions in comments of what you thinks is going to happen next. **Who will guess the name of the next chapter I wonder?. **See you all in the next chapter on the story **The Touch That Tells The Past ...**


End file.
